valikorliafandomcom-20200214-history
Wol
Category:Gods Wol is one of the three primary gods, ruling over the domain of Law. It is his duty to police the multiverse of the most sacred of all rules, many of which are collected on giant stone tablets and known as the Universal Laws. Wol is related directly to no other god, though he mentors many and took in Mylia as an adopted daughter. Wise by nature, Wol is often sought after by judges or other law makers for clarity and rationality. He is known to take the form of an immense cosmic king, in a fine regal outfit. Core Statistics Name: Wol. Greater Deity Symbol: A king chess-piece. Alignment: Lawful Neutral. Patron Creatures: Judges, guards, historians, librarians, and Inevitables. Domains: Law and order. Cleric Alignments: LN, LG, LE. Favored Weapon: A large, silver-gavel. Relatives: Adoptive father of Mylia. = Relationships = Because of his position in the multiverse, Wol has had to punish many of the gods for their actions. Some have taken this in stride, and others have formed grudges. Wol feels no personal agenda against any of his god-like kin, it is merely his place to make sure that order is kept. He is closest with his adopted daughter Mylia, but has also formed friendships with Elan and his doors are always open to any god. Wol does not take sides in the war of good versus evil, but he does prefer Setengar over Dearuhk as the evil goddess often abuses the universal laws. Followers Wol is worshipped less so than Setengar, and does not offer the attractive rewards that Dearuhk brings with her evils. Few kingdoms, such as the former people of Alberea, place their primary faith in Wol, where monarchies or paladin orders are strong and courts are just. Regardless of his popularity, Wol has a place in every court-room and small prayers are sent his way whenever large contracts are drawn up. = Functions = Wol has inherited all of the concerns that the Ancients had, including investigating unknown powers in the multiverse as well as making sure that the balance of law is kept so that reality does not return to a state of primarily chaos. His primary concern in recent times has been making sure the gods do not impede the lives of mortals too much, and Wol has taken a keen liking to their machinations, gaining respect after creating and visiting the Everdark. One of Wol's duties is to collect information, though he does not have the great drive for knowledge and education like Elan does. = Residence = Wol operates from his clockwork kingdom on the plane of Mechanus. His court consists of mathematicians, scientists, and astrologists, who act as royalty and researchers for the great god in his never-ending quest to discover and annotate lore and information. Inevitables serve as Wol's main enforcers, coming into existence and taking the many portals into the Astral Plane and from there the other planes in order to carry out their policing. = History = Born and raised by the Inevitables on the plane of Mechanus, Wol had the most resources available to him as a fledgling god to learn about his respective ideal. When the Ancients were forced into their demise at the hands of Altima, Wol took up the mantle of the primary force of law in the multiverse with no opposition from the inhabitants of Mechanus. He grew up wise, fair and just, opting to raise the goddess Mylia as his own child when she came into being. He proved to be a reasonable father, blessing her marriage with Keldin, having no qualms, and taking in their chaotic children to bestow valuable lessons. It was he who implicated that evil have a say in the creation of dragons as well as good, which sparked the First War. He drew up the contract for the first Cataclysm, knowing it would hurt some gods more than others but that it was a necessity to make things right for mortals. TBC.